


Yes, you make my life worthwhile

by lumoon33



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on the song 'all about you' by mcfly, fluffiest fluff ever, if you like happy things you have to read this, it's a happy fic, it's fluff and just fluff, michael is a little bit sad but just for a moment, there's a little it of angst at some point put it's almost nothing, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Calum?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you love me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, you make my life worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written. This is based on the song All About You by McFLY.
> 
> This is for Vea (lucasfletcher on tumblr), I know it took me a lot of time and I know it's short, I'm really sorry, but hopefully you'll like it, this is just for you, ily <3
> 
> And I want to thank Nesren (maulm on tumblr) for the help, I don't even know if she remembers but she helped me with a part of it, so thank you so much, you're awesome x
> 
> English isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes.  
> I hope you like this x

Michael is 8 years old the first time he asks.

"Hey Calum?" Michael whispers in the darkness of Calum's room during one of their sleepovers.

"Yeah?" Calum's voice sounds rough with sleep, Michael doesn't answer until the sound of Calum stirring the blankets stops and he can feel his breathing hitting his face, it smell like mint toothpaste and it tickles, it makes him wrinkle his nose.

"Do you love me?" he asks and it should come out on a scared or hopeful voice, but it just sounds curious and Michael stares at where he supposes Calum's face is with his eyes wide and trying to see the twinkle of his brown eyes somewhere in the dark, but he doesn't find it.

"Yes" Calum says instantly, not skipping one beat, tone firm and convinced.

Michael's heart flutters in his chest, he doesn't really understand why.

"How do you know when you love someone?" Michael says, he moves closer, slips one leg between Calum's, his pijama pants roll up and get tucked under his knee, it's uncomfortable, but Calum's foot rubs against his bare leg and it feels nice, so he doesn't mind.

"I'm not sure" Calum whispers "but my mum says that you love someone when you look in the mirror and wonder if they would think the t-shirt you're wearing is cool, or when you brush your teeth hard because you don't want them to think that your breath stinks. She says that you love someone when you go to bed thinking that the day was good because you spent it with them or when you wake up and think that the day is going to be awesome because you're going to spend it with them."

Calum stops talking and remains silent for a few minutes, Michael thinks that he should say something, but the only thing that comes to his mind is that Calum's breath smells pretty good, like mint, he likes mint.

"You know you love someone when it's all about that person" Calum says quietly when Michael thought he was already sleeping.

Michael doesn't answer, he just snuggles closer and thinks that if Calum's mom is right and that's what loving someone means, he loves Calum back.

 

\----

 

Michael is 15 years old when he asks again.

They're having another sleepover but at Michael's house this time. They are sitting on his bed with their backs against the wall and bumping their shoulders while they play Fifa at 2 in the morning.

When Michael's team loses for the fourth time in a row he gets tired of playing and throws the control across the bed, he leans his head on Calum's shoulder and crosses his arms over his chest when Calum giggles.

"You're a really bad loser" Calum says, Michael can hear the smile on his lips.

"Shut the fuck up" he groans and looks up, moving his face closer until his nose bumps Calum's neck.

Calum jumps, tries to move away from Michael's nose without moving away from Michael, what is a little bit impossible and ends with him squirming on the bed and Michael laughing against his skin.

"Your nose's cold" he complains and pushes Michael's head away from his neck, rubbing a hand protectively over it.

Michael looks at him biting his lip to try to stop a fond smile that finds its way to his mouth anyways and, when Calum looks back at him with his eyebrows raised and a matching smile on his full lips, Michael needs to ask.

"Hey Calum?"

"Yeah?" Calum's eyebrows rise further, wrinkling his forehead even more.

"Do you love me?" and he asks it in the same tone he would ask if he wants to watch a horror movie now.

"Yes" Calum says, in the same tone he replied when he was 8, firm and convinced.

"Do you love Luke?" Michael whispers, and his voice is still casual, but there's a hint of insecurity lost somewhere.

Calum frowns, but he doesn't look away from Michael's curious eyes.

"Yes" he answers, his expression confused, but not as if Michael's question has confused him, it looks like his own answer has confused him.

Michael doesn't know what to say, so he says nothing.

The single word that has left Calum's mouth has pinched something inside of his chest that must be important, because it hurts, even though he doesn't understands why; Michael is Calum's friend, and Calum loves Michael, Luke is also Calum's friend, so Calum has to love Luke too.

Michael doesn't find a logical reason for the pain on his chest, and he doesn't find the words to answer, or a reason to smile; so he just stays quiet and still.

Calum leans his head over Michael's shoulder when the quietness seems too heavy and uncomfortable and one of his hands plays absent minded with Michael's bracelets.

"But it's all about you" he breathes out nervously.

Michael doesn't talk, he rests his head on top of Calum's and smiles, because nothing hurts anymore.

 

\----

 

When Michael thinks about asking one more time he is 16 and he feels like an idiot.

They just had their first gig ever as a complete band, they found Ashton and he fits perfectly with Calum, Luke and him, he's like the missing piece they needed to actually sound good.

Michael thinks that he should feel good after their first serious gig, but there were just like 12 people and he feels a little bit disappointed.

He didn't expect a big crowd, but more than 12 people, and they sounded horrible, or that's what Michael thinks, so he feels disappointed enough to sit on the street outside the building with his head resting on his hands and he thinks that maybe he's not good enough for the band, and if he isn't good enough for the band, he isn't good at anything, and why would Calum love a failure like him?

So yeah, he allows himself to be disappointed and hurt and stay outside until Calum comes out looking for him.

"Hey idiot, what are you doing here all alone?" he says when he sits down next to Michael and he pats Michael's shoulder a couple of times, as if he's trying to get him to look at him instead at the ground.

Michael shrugs and turns his head to face Calum, hoping that his eyes aren't red.

He looks into Calum's eyes, the glossy brown shining with concern, and Michael tries to keep the question stuck in his throat, he feels like he's way too old now to ask these kind of things, but Calum frowns and leans closer and whispers "are you okay?" with a tiny tiny voice and Michael lets the words free.

"Hey Calum?" it comes out as a shaky breath and Michael feels like an idiot.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" he asks whispering, his voice breaking a little bit at the end, but he ignores it.

"Oh, Mike" Calum looks suddenly sad and Michael feels guilt invading his chest making it hard to breathe, because Calum's eyes are unhappy and it's his fault.

He tries to look away, but Calum places a warm hand on his cheek and leans in, brushes his lips against Michael's for a second before he presses their mouths together, kissing Michael as slow as he can.

It's not their first kiss, they've been fooling around with each other for a few months now, but it's the first time it feels serious.

Michael kisses back instantly, his hands fly to Calum's back and tries to pull him closer.

"It's all about you" Calum mumbles against Michael's lips and Michael feels like every single bad emotion leaves his body, there's no disappointment or hurt or fright or guilt.

There's just the nice feeling of Calum's soft lips against his and the thought at the back of his mind that, if this is going to be a serious thing now, he can totally get used to this.

 

\----

 

Michael is 17 and he doesn't even need to ask.

They've been touring for a couple of months now and Michael is feeling worn out when he crawls over Calum's body where he's laying on one of the tour bus couches and lets himself fall on top of him, Calum squeals and Michael giggles.

"You weight a lot" Calum complains, but he doesn't push Michael away.

Michael laughs again and shifts on top of Calum, slides down the couch until his head is resting over Calum's chest and their legs are intertwined, he smiles when Calum's arms curl around him.

They lay there in silence for a while and Michael realizes how much he needed this, after all the touring and the shows and the recording and not sleeping, he really needed a few minutes alone with Calum, enjoying his presence and the warmth of his body and his smell. Just enjoying Calum.

And while he's laying there with his ear pressed against Calum's chest, listening to his heartbeat, strong, loud and solid, he feels the need of asking one more time, just to make sure.

"Hey Calum?" he says, words muffled against the fabric of Calum's t-shirt, but he doesn't get the usual answer this time.

Calum doesn't talk, he sinks one hand in Michael's hair and pulls gently at it to make Michael look up at him. Michael rests his chin on Calum's chest and looks right into his calm and tired brown eyes.

"It's all about you" Calum says softly as he leans in and places a small kiss on Michael's lips.

Michael closes his eyes even though the kiss has lasted only a second and smiles when Calum laughs, his breath hitting his nose, it tickles and it takes him back to that day when he was 8 years old and he asked for the first time.

 

\----

 

When he's 18 years old Michael thinks about asking again, but he doesn't.

They have two weeks off and they're spending them in Australia, Michael invites Calum over because he really wanted to cook cookies but he didn't even knew where to start, so he asks him for help. Now the kitchen is a mess and the cookies are in the oven and Michael is really bored.

"Cal, c'mere" Michael reaches out a hand and grabs Calum's arm, pulls at it until their bodies collide, their knees knock together and it hurts and he laughs against Calum collarbone "Let's waltz" he says, slipping his hands around Calum's waist and he starts to move around at the rhythm of the song that's now playing on the radio, or he tries to.

"Michael, I don't know how to waltz" Calum grumbles, but he lets Michael guide him around the kitchen anyways and wraps his arms over Michael shoulders, moving even closer.

They stumble around the kitchen and their dance moves are kinda ridiculous, but they are together and they are close and they are laughing so it doesn't really matter.

A slow song is playing on the radio and Michael thinks that he already got the beat of it, but Calum steps on his feet once in a while and a small giggle leaves his lips each time.

"You can stand on my feet" he says, and Calum does, so Michael guides him around with his arms tight and firm around his waist and his feet hurt a little, but as long as Calum is this close to him, he doesn't care.

He wants to ask.

Michael is feeling completely happy in this moment and he wants to ask and find out if Calum is feeling the same way, but he doesn't because he thinks that it may ruin the moment, so he keeps the words down in his throat.

"Hey Michael?" Calum whispers when they've been dancing for a while.

"Yeah?" Michael looks at him frowning.

Calum's eyes are wide, shining, and Michael sees something familiar in them, something that he knows that has been in his own eyes a lot of times before.

"Do you love me?" Calum mumbles, voice tiny and shaking at the end, kind of breaking, and Michael smiles because he knows, he's been there before, he's feeling it too right now, but he doesn't let himself ask.

Michael moves his face closer to Calum's, presses a small kiss against his ear before he smiles and answers.

"It's all about you."

Calum giggles one more time with his head resting over Michael's shoulder, and Michael loves the sound of it, it's just beautiful. He loves it and he wants to kiss Calum, so he nuzzles at Calum's cheek with his nose to get him to lift his head.

When Calum looks at him he's smiling so wide there are a million little wrinkles around his eyes and Michael feels the need of kissing every single one of them, and he's about to press his lips against Calum's skin when a burning smell gets to his nose.

"Oh shit, the cookies!" he screams, moving away from Calum.

Michael runs to the oven and opens it, he removes the tray of cookies and he burns his fingers in the process, so he squeals throwing the tray over the counter and runs to the sink to put his hands under cold water.

Calum laughs at him and Michael swears under his breath, but he's not really mad, he can't be mad when Calum is laughing.

"I think we can still eat them, they look pretty good" Calum says.

Michael closes the tap and walks to where Calum is, he has a bottle of chocolate syrup in his hands and he's drawing a heart with it over one of the cookies.

"Cheesy bastard" Michael mocks, pushing Calum a little with his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, I wasn't even thinking what I was drawing" Calum complains, he rises the hand that's holding the bottle and tries to put syrup on Michael's face, but Michael grabs his arm and, after a bit of struggle, Calum ends up with chocolate on his lower lip and pouting.

"You're an idiot" Michael shakes his head, pulls Calum closer to him and he finally kisses him, licking the syrup from his lips, and Michael swears that chocolate has never tasted so good.

Everything feels better when Calum is involved, honestly.

It's all about Calum.


End file.
